


Bruised Knuckles and Black Eyes

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Jail, Misunderstandings, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, rocky friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Konan is Hidan's last resort when he gets arrested for fighting. He hopes she'll come through for him and bail him out, but isn't counting on it.
Relationships: Hidan & Konan (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Bruised Knuckles and Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I was given on my rp blog: 'Konan has to bail Hidan out of jail' 
> 
> This was supposed to just be a drabble but it's much longer than one.

She was his last resort, and the last person he wanted to call from jail at two thirty in the morning. Hidan wasn’t even sure she would accept the call or not, but he was out of options. Kakuzu was out of town on business, Sasori didn’t pick up, neither did Deidara. Itachi had moved. And Kisame was the officer who had booked him, and he didn’t look very amused.

Turning his back to Kisame, Hidan made the phone call. If she hung up on him, he would just have to wait until morning and try someone else.

To Hidan’s surprise, Konan didn’t hang up.

“Fighting? You’re drunk, too, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

She sighed, “I should just let you rot there, see how you enjoy it.”

“Konan, please! Don’t make me sit here until someone else finally decides to answer their phone! I didn’t start the fight!” His voice held a desperate note, but she said nothing and moments later hung up on him.

“Fuck…” Hidan groaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” He slammed the phone down on the receiver and felt someone behind him– Kisame, and he was escorted to a cell.

“For what it’s worth, Hidan, based on what witnesses said, I believe you didn’t start the fight, but you’re the one who got caught.” Kisame said as he locked him in, “Sit tight, I’m sure someone will come get you before too long.”

“Yeah fucking right…” He sat on a bench and wiped the blood from his split lip on his sleeve, “Can’t I get some ice for my eye?”

“Sorry man, we’re all out.”

Hidan didn’t think he sounded all that sorry and dozed off and on until he heard footsteps and looked up through one eye, the other now swollen shut.

“Konan?”

She was standing with Kisame who was unlocking the cell and motioning for him to get up.

“Hidan. Don’t you look charming.” She told him, disappointment on her face, “If you skip bail, if you do _anything_ between now and your hearing, I’ll never help you again. Not for anything. Got it?”

He nodded and followed them out to get his things, handed over to him in a plastic bag. After his bail was paid, Konan left without a word and he followed her out to the street.

“Are you gonna make me walk?”

“I should,” she opened the drivers door, “but I won’t. Get in.”

He got in and shut the door softly, not wanting to do anything to irritate her, and put his seatbelt on as she drove away from the curb.

“You look awful. What were you fighting for? And why are you drinking again? I thought you quit.”

After a moment he said, “You’ve already decided what you think of me, nothing I say is going to change that, so don’t pretend to care.”

Konan looked over at him, eyes cold but he didn’t miss the hurt on her face and regretted his words. Konan didn’t pretend, about anything. He knew that. If she really didn’t care, she never would have come to get him.

The rest of the drive to Hidan’s apartment was in icy silence and she stopped out in front of the building. Her hands flexed against the steering wheel before curling tightly around it.

“You’re wrong, Hidan. I do care, but you’re making me wish I didn’t. Now get out of my car, since you already made up your mind about me. And don’t you dare make me regret doing this for you.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he reached for the door handle and got out, “You won’t regret it.”

After telling him to clean himself up and put ice on his face, she drove away, the sun just starting to lighten the sky. He reached into the bag and took out his keys to unlock the door and looked at his bruised knuckles. He may have regretted going out and getting drunk, but he didn’t regret breaking the other guys nose, the fucker totally deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate it and appreciate both kudos and comments. They are both lovely!


End file.
